Escaping the Past
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Zack Fair's sister, Kari, returns to Midgar, two years after her brother's death. When she arrives she doesn't expect or want to find anyone connected with her past memories of her brother, but an old friend finds his way to her, and maybe closer to her than expected. CloudXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I started this awhile ago, and haven't thought of posting it until now. Please review because I really want to know if you like it. Chapters will be longer in the future, this is just the first chapter.**

* * *

I stared across the open desert and laid my eyes on a city; Midgar. My eyes were fixed on the large sword that was standing in front of me. It had been a little longer than two years since I had seen that sword, much less Midgar or anyone from it. I was once a SOLDIER, along with my brother and his best friend. I was the only girl in First Class, and in SODIER itself, my brother was one of the best behind Sephiroth, of course, I was also very strong considering my position in First Class. I sighed and again thought about my brother, this sword was his honor and dreams here. _Zack, you will forever be my fondest memory,_ I thought. I remembered how we joined SOLDIER a few months after our parents died.

*_Flashback *_

_I sat on the couch in our house watching the second hand of the clock tick away seconds that seemed like hours. I looked over at my brother, Zack, who was sitting in just as much pain of waiting as I was. The phone rang and he got up to answer it. I remember him looking very sad and telling me our parents were dead. He hugged me telling me it was going to be alright. _

_*Flashback End*_

We were both sixteen when they died, and joined SOLDIER a few months later. We both worked so hard to be into First Class, although he got it a week or so before I did.

I looked out again at the city, it seemed different then the last time I saw it, when I had decided to leave SOLDIER. I looked to the city before riding my bike the opposite direction, that was a while ago. I bent down and now let the sand flow through my gloved hand; I made a fist, stood up, and flicked the sand angrily out of my hand. I walked back to my bike preparing to turn around before looking back towards his sword. _Zack, you would want me to do this, so I will, for you._ I climbed onto the bike and made my way down the cliff towards Midgar.

* * *

**Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Off Hiatus, when I wrote this chapter I had only watch Advent Children and read a little about Zack, so I'm sorry if my facts are incorrect. But now I have seen Crisis Core, and know most of the facts I need. Not much Final Fantasy VII reference here, just Crisis Core and Advent Children. And here Cloud was in SOLDIER, so I don't care if he was only an infantryman.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy, Advent Children, or Crisis Core. I do own Kari Fair, and the plot, Cloud Strife's misery isn't mine either.**

* * *

I made my way through the streets on my bike and came to a stop in front of the '7th Heaven Bar and Inn.' I remembered Zack say something about it to Cloud, something about staying there sometime. I was sure Cloud had died when the Shinra tower exploded, so I wasn't there to find him, just anybody myself or my brother was connected to in SOLDIER. I sighed before walking in; inside I was surprised that the place was not crowded like I had expected it to be. Only two of the tables were occupied, and I looked towards the bar. A woman with black-brown hair stood there washing out glasses. She looked up then smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Tifa, would you like a drink or a room?" she asked me kindly.

"A room, if you have one," I said pushing my bag further up my shoulder.

"Alright, this way, we have one left." She said before leading me upstairs. I walked into a room which consisted of the following; a bed, bed-side table, window, a bathroom, closet, lamp and empty bookshelf.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

I turned to face her, "Yes it's fine thanks."

"Alright, if you need anything else, I'll be downstairs. Oh yeah, dinner is 6 o'clock." She said turning towards the door. I nodded at she left. I threw my bag on the floor and fell back on my bed. I thought I heard the voices of children in the hall but pushed the thought out of my mind. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, _what am I doing here? I haven't seen anyone, well I haven't been here very long either but still! Maybe coming here was a mistake, maybe I should go back. No, I'll stay here as much as I can. _I sighed and found a book in my bag.

*_Dinner*_

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was time for dinner. I ran a brush through my brown hair and looked at the mirror, I saw a girl with brown hair that came past her shoulders, and blue eyes lined with brown. But her eyes were sad holding pain, and anger at someone. I sighed and looked away. I made my way downstairs to the dining room; leaning on the counter was a man with blue eyes and spikey blonde hair. He looked oddly familiar but I brushed it off as Tifa spoke.

"Oh, Kari, this is Cloud, he stays here too. Cloud, this is Kari who just came today." She said. Cloud nodded as did I. Two young children came downstairs and stopped when they saw me.

"Hi, you must be Kari, Tifa told me about you. I'm Marlene and this is Denzel," she said pointing to the boy behind her.

"Hmm, hello Marlene Denzel," I said nodding. We all ate in silence, and afterwards I returned to my room. The knock on the door scared me, and when I opened it Marlene stood there smiling.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wanted some company," she asked sweetly.

"Sure Marlene, come on in," I said and she came over and sat on the bed.

"Kari, where did you used to live? Or, um…"

"That's all right Marlene, I was staying in Flair."

"What did you do in Flair?"

"I worked as a helper at the children's ward."

"You don't seem like that kind of person," her response surprised me, "You seem like you would be part of the protection groups or something."

I knew she was right, "Well, Marlene, like I said I've lived in Flair, but now that I'm in Midgar I'm thinking about looking into some."

"Oh really, that's great! Tifa is part of AVALANCHE, and they're coming over tonight, you can meet them!" she said smiling.

I smiled at her, "Maybe, I just might, Marlene. Hey, um… Cloud… who is he exactly?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I knew it wasn't the Cloud I knew I still felt like asking.

"Cloud's the best! He works as a delivery boy, he's friends with AVALANCHE but I can't say he's part of it exactly." Her replied answered my question, and then again didn't. I thanked her anyway.

I heard shouts of greeting from downstairs, "Oh, they're here!" Marlene said before running to the door, she turned to me, "You do want to meet them, don't you?" I nodded and she took my hand and pulled me downstairs.

I stumbled downstairs after her and almost fell on the last step but regained my footing. I looked up to see a group of people stand there, thankfully not all looking at me. A man spotted Marlene and reached out to her, "Hey, Marlene come here!"

She jumped into his arms and said something I couldn't make out. A man with spiky red hair that was pulled back into a long thin stand in the back came over to me. "Well, what might a pretty thing like you be doing here?"

"Well, that 'pretty little thing' has a name," I said.

"Well, I'm Reno, and you are…?"

"Kari," I said simply.

"Well, Kari, what are you doing here?" he said again smirking.

"That's for me to know and for you not to bother me about." I said and pushed him away from me.

Tifa introduced me to Yuffie; a hyper ninja girl who I knew would get on my nerves. Vincent, a man that seemed to keep to himself who bothered me none, Nanaki, a red cat thing that I couldn't think of an opinion for. Cat Saith, a small black and white cat with a crown on its head, and Barret who was the man holding Marlene. I smiled and I soon learned this was the group, AVALANCHE. After about twenty minutes of talking two more people walked in, a man known as Rude, and Cid, who I was told was responsible for the transportation on the group. And I remembered that Reno and Rude were Turks, but I didn't say that, of course.

"I have a delivery to make, I'll see you later," Cloud said and got up from the table. The way he walked just seemed very familiar to me.

Cid's voice broke my thoughts, "So, Kari, what do have to do job wise?"

"Nothing at the moment, when I was in Flair I worked in the hospital." I said. I had found his question odd, but said nothing about it.

"Well, you seem to be a medic, how about joining the hospital here in town?" Nanaki said looking up at me from the floor.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I should do that right now," I said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually," it was Vincent's voice that broke the silence. I looked up at him, my eyes holding confusion. He nodded confirming what he said.

"I still don't know, I suppose I could though," I said. It felt weird deciding to work again, but I knew I would probably enjoy it. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as the rest made their way upstairs, it was only Nanaki, Cat Saith, Cid, Vincent and myself sitting at the table.

Nanaki looked up to me, "Kari, your outfit it looks familiar…" he said.

"Yes, now that I look at it, I see it does," Vincent said. It was the uniform I had worn for SOLDIER, except now I wore long sleeves instead of the sleeveless.

"It's a SOLDIER uniform isn't it?" Vincent asked me.

I nodded "Yes, it is, don't tell anybody, I don't want them to know," I said my eyes meeting each one if their gazes.

"We won't Kari," Cid said and flashed me a reassuring smile. I nodded.

"Besides, you not the only one of us who is an ex-SOLDIER," Vincent watching the glass playing between his fingers.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean? I'm not the only one?"

"Nope, Cloud's one too." Cid said. _It can't be, the Cloud I knew is dead. _They all looked at me expecting a response. I heard Cloud ride up on his bike.

"Thanks for this," I said and got up and walked outside.

Cloud was there getting something off his bike, "What do you want?" he asked me.

I leaned back on the wall and crossed my arms over my chest much in the same way Zack did when he was being serious about talking to someone. "Look at me, Cloud," I said. He did what I said and when he did I couldn't see in his eyes, and I couldn't tell if it was the same one.

"What do you want?" he repeated again standing up from his bike.

"I told you what I wanted," I said simply.

"I heard, why did you want me to?"

"Because, you reminded me of someone when I saw you earlier. I don't know why either," I said. He nodded and pushed past me going inside. I sighed and looked up at the sky, _Zack, this isn't the Cloud either of us once knew, but I wish it was, oh god I wish it was. _

_Cloud's POV_

I sat on my bed looking at the wall, _I wonder who I reminded her of,_ I though then remembered the way she leaned on the wall,_ and she looked so much like Zack, just everything about her. Why does it seem like I know her, I wonder what her last name is… _I thought before hearing a crash and Tifa yelling and Yuffie. I shook my head and lay down to sleep.

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I finally was in the mood to write this! Im so happy about all of this I love the followers and favs of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, everything else I don't own. Except the plot line!**

* * *

_Normal POV _

I woke up to the light barely coming into my room. I got up and made my way to the dresser to change out of my shirt and shorts. I pulled on the pants and long coat thing and slipped and my combat boots. I smiled and made my way downstairs.

I came downstairs only to see Cloud sitting at the table, a glass of water in front of him. "Hi, you're up early hmm?" I said walked over to the table and leaning on a chair.

"Yeah, I had an early delivery, besides, I'd rather eat alone," he said his gaze fixed on the glass in front of him.

"Hmm, I suppose, Cloud, were you ever in SOLDIER?" when I asked that he seemed to freeze although before he wasn't making any movement.

"Why?"

"You seem like you would be one."

"I was once, it was a long time ago and I don't like to talk about it anyway." He said. I could tell this conversation would have to take a change in course or I was likely to get hit.

"I see, I knew someone in SOLDIER, but he's dead now anyway." He only nodded. I sighed and made myself toast. I leaned on the counter and slowly ate it watching him. He seemed lost in another world as I had been many times before. We were there in silence for what seemed like forever before Tifa came down.

"Good morning," she said cheerily and began to make everyone breakfast. Cloud went outside now that she had come down, "Is there something wrong with him?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately I can't read minds."

"Hmm, I know what you mean, he's always been like that, but more so know that Zack died," she said looking down at the eggs in the skillet.

"Yeah I know… wait did you say Zack?!" I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, why?" I gave her no explanation but flew out the door; Cloud was sitting on his bike just about to leave before I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"What do you want?" he said turning sharply.

I looked up at him and stood to my full height, "You knew Zack Fair?"

He seemed very suspicious about my question, "Yes, why do you need to know?"

I smirked, "No reason," I said and walked back inside.

_Cloud's POV _

I watched her walk back in, started my bike and rode off. I wondered why she wanted to know about Zack. _I wonder if that's who she meant when she said she knew someone in SOLDIER. _I rode through Midgar and to an old church.

_Normal POV_

I was talking with Yuffie when Marlene ran downstairs, "Tifa, where's Cloud?" she asked.

Tifa walked over to her, "I don't know Marlene, he left this morning." She seemed sad, but brightened up when Nanaki and Cat Saith offered to play with her. They three of them went upstairs. I looked back to the group and sighed. I left and got on my bike, I didn't know though that Reno had seen me leave. I got on my bike and rode through the streets of Midgar.

I stopped the bike and got off. There was a severe pain in my head and stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. I leaned my head against the wall and breathed heavily. The pain was slowly pounding as I fought to keep my ground; I gave up the fight and collapsed into a pile on the ground. I made my way to a corner, and slipped my head to the ground, the sickening feeling was still there. I wanted to go to sleep and just disappear but I fought to keep consciousness. I had now staggered a good way from my bike. I faintly heard some vehicle drive up. I didn't care just as long as they didn't come over to me. I heard my bike start up and drive away along with the other. I could've cared less, and I just then lost the battle with my consciousness.

_Cloud's POV _

I was leaning against the wall outside of the bar. I had nothing to do and was very bored. Reno had left a while ago and Tifa was inside working the bar. I thought about Aerith again and blamed myself again for her death. The sound of a bike pulling up jerked me from my thoughts. I looked up just in time to see Reno pull up on Kari's bike.

"Reno, how did you get her bike?" I asked him.

He flicked off the motor, "I found it in an alley, and I didn't see Kari, I left mine there and brought this back to get help." He said. I nodded and got on my bike. I followed him through the streets and stopped where we saw his bike. I got off and looked around.

"Reno, I'll go over here, you go down there." I said and walked off. I walked down the alley and found no trace of her. _Why am I so concerned about her? _I thought, I heard Reno call my name and I ran to where he was. I saw Kari's limp body lying in his arms. I put my hand on her forehead and noticed she had no temperature.

"She wasn't in a fight, no wounds, it seems she just collapsed." Reno said by his tone I could tell he was worried. I was about to say something when Kari moved her head and let out a slight moan. Her eyes opened slowly and looked around then at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You were hurt babe, Cloud and I came to help," Reno said. She said nothing about the name.

"Alright, can we go back? I want to."

"Yeah, sure come on." I said helping her up. She stood up and got on the back of Reno's bike. I was glad she was alright but she seemed familiar in some odd way. I shrugged this off and rode back to the bar.

_Normal POV _

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room at the bar. I looked to the window and saw Cloud standing there looking outside. _Zack, this is the Cloud we knew in SOLDIER._ I thought, I could tell now. I got up and walked a few steps towards him "Cloud," I said. He turned sharply towards me.

"Your awake, do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You told me you were in SOLDIER right?" he nodded. "You told me you once knew Zack right?" he nodded again. "Do you remember anything about his family?"

Cloud turned to look at me, "Why?"

"Just answer the question," I said.

"I remember he had a twin sister, she always called him big brother. Their parents died when they were 16, and his sister was in…"

"Second Class." I finished for him. He looked at me very surprised.

"Cloud, my last name is Fair, Kari Fair."

_Cloud's POV_

"Cloud, my last name is Fair, Kari Fair." I turned to look at her. _This is Kari; I promised her brother I would protect her. _

"K-Kari," I said still unbelieving.

"Yes, Cloud, it's me."

"You aren't the girl I knew in SOLDIER."

"You've changed too Cloud, I didn't recognize you at first." She glanced at the clock. **11:22 P.M. **"Good night Cloud," she said and walked to her room. I wanted to talk to her, and I had to think of a way to do it.

* * *

**Reviews make me write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been forever I know! I was in a Final Fantasy mood the other day so I decided to write this today. And if I got reviews I would update this more.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns, eveything except my OC the plot line, and anything else i may have made up. **

* * *

_Normal POV_

I woke up to the sound of light footsteps outside. I got up and put on my cloak; the sleeves were warm considering that I was only in shorts and a camisole. I walked downstairs and saw Cloud sitting there are at the table. "Hi, Cloud." I said

He looked up at me, "Good morning, Kari." His voice was the same as it had been all the time I've been here. I watched him sit there, again deep in thought, I flashed back to the memory of him and my brother talking on the truck. They both seemed so happy, I didn't care I was forgotten in that conversation, I was glad Zack was enjoying his company. I remember that Zack, not long after, pulled me into the conversation.

I was jerked away from those thoughts as Cloud broke our easy silence, "Kari, would you mind coming on a delivery with me this morning, I mean that is if you're feeling up for it?" I thought that it was an odd thing to ask if I was feeling alright, but then I remember what had taken place yesterday.

"Yeah, I'll come, I feel better today anyway." I said quietly. He nodded and walked upstairs. I sighed then remembered I had yet to get dressed. I made my way upstairs. I walked into the joining bathroom and turned on the shower. I got undressed and slipped in, the water cascaded down my back. I washed my hair and body, and then got out. I got dressed and dried my hair with a blow drier. I ran the eyeliner lightly over my eyes and went downstairs. The others had woken up now, with the exception of the children and Barret. I smiled and was greeted by the choruses of "good mornings."

"Hey, babe, how'd you sleep?" I rolled my eyes at his never ending task to annoy me.

"Reno, I have a name and I suggest you use it." I said shortly. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I wasn't perfecting my niceness either.

"Reno, we should probably go anyway, we're needed at the base." Rude said. I nodded my thanks and he nodded back. Reno got up and said good bye saving a special one for me. I again rolled my eyes in annoyance as Tifa set a plate of toast in front of me. I thanked her and we all ate in silence as she gave us our food. I put the plate in the sink and sat back down, which was when I noticed that Cloud wasn't there. I didn't have much time to think about it though, "Kari, do you like materia?"

I smiled at Yuffie's question. "Yes, Yuffie I do." She smiled and squealed a little and ran upstairs to do something I couldn't hear.

"You could shout 'free materia' and within a matter of seconds Yuffie would be there and take it all," Cid said. We all chucked at his remark.

Cloud came down shortly afterwards, "Come on, Kari," he said or more ordered. I followed him out the door. "We can take my bike, or you can ride yours which do you want?"

"Um, I don't care whichever gets us there faster if speed matters," I said with a shrug. Cloud got on his and motioned for me to get on and I knew he had chosen that I go with him. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist just as I had done before with Zack. I leaned on Cloud a bit just so I wasn't sitting up straight. Cloud didn't seem to mind this and he drove off.

He made the delivery and we made our way to an old church. At least I think, the roof had crumbled but the outside looked like one. We got off and I followed Cloud inside, I saw flowers that grew out of the ground of the church. One support beam was knocked over, but that came as no surprise to me seeing the damage of the roof. I looked up at Cloud who was sitting on a box watching me. I walked over towards the flowers and gently stepped on them, I walked around for a few minutes more before sitting down and watching the clouds overhead.

Cloud walked over to me, "Aerith, lived here," he said almost sadly. I recognized the name Aerith and remembered she was an old friend of Zack's.

"I never remember meeting her, but I remember Zack talking about her," I said again looking up at Cloud.

"I promised Zack I would watch over you, kinda hard when you leave without a trace."

"I didn't want anything to do with him, I wanted to forget, and leaving there seemed like the best thing to do."

"Was it?"

"I wasn't drowned in my sorrows."

"I see. Marlene told me what you told her the other night," I nodded, "Flair huh?"

"It wasn't too far away that I couldn't hear important news, but it wasn't close enough that we had visitors from Midgar either. Cloud, I want to be your friend again, like we were in SOLDIER. I knew we're two different people but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"I know, I would like that Kari." I smiled a little at his answer. We both sat/stood in silence until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flicked it open, "Hello? Hi, Reno. Yes, I'm with him. No I won't. bye." I sighed and Cloud chuckled.

"Is he getting to be too much?"

"He was the first time I met him."

"Yeah, he has that effect on people."

"I suppose, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like after I left?"

"Well I left SOLDIER, and then the thing with Sephiroth happened not that long ago, and now we're all back to normal, in a way."

"Did you get recognition for being a hero this time?"

"Yeah, but it was a little much, so I left, until things died down, and I came back, then you came."

We were there in silence again, I sighed and a faint breeze blew the hair off my neck for a moment. "Kari, what did you do in Flair? Marlene never told me."

"I worked at the hospital, at the children's ward; I was like a nurse only I had not very much knowledge of medicine. But I learned through time."

"I see, what did Reno want?"

"What? Oh yeah the phone call. He wanted to know if I was with you, and that I would be back before dark."

Cloud chuckled a little, "Hmm he was really worried about you with what happened yesterday. What did happen?"

"I got really sick feeling, like when you try to read in a car you know?" he nodded, "I got off my bike and leaned on the wall and I guess I walked off. I just felt like something was forcing my body to go to sleep."

"Hmm."

"Cloud, we should be getting back."

"I suppose," he said and stretched out his hand to help me up.

He pulled me up but his hand firmly grasped mine, "Cloud, you can let go of my hand now."

"I don't think I want to, Kari," he said. He turned slightly and leaned in and kissed me. After a moment he pulled away and we both stood there looking at each other.

"Cloud like I said before, we should go home." I said and walked out. I mentally slapped myself for doing that and got on his bike. He came and we went back to the bar.

We both silently went upstairs and I changed and went to bed. My head was screaming at me about the kiss but I ignored it and happily went to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me write!**


End file.
